Chant
by Sarcasticyetsexy
Summary: Phantom Girl contemplates how a certain someone makes her chant kiss me in her head to an intolerable level. It is a TW/PG fic i just wanted to have some fun with the other character


Came up with this as i was wiriting chapter four of my Sitting Bay Importance story. You'll just have to read it and see what happens.

Disclaimer:

I do not own any of the characters or the show itself that is the Legion of Superheroes. That right goes to DC and the warner bros animnators

* * *

Phantom Girl or Tinya Wazzo as she was known to her closest friends hated chants. Because of her mother's insistence that she follow her on some of the planet visits her mother went to Tinya was used to hearing all sorts of them as greetings, prayers, ways of talking even ways of discussions. To her they all were the same and she despised having to sit there for hours on end listening to a repetitive song. So she found it amazing that here she was chanting in her head a silent prayer.

Her problems had started a few years ago when she first started getting close to _him_, she couldn't help but notice how different he was to every guy she had seen. At first he had rubbed her up the wrong way with his ways but when she talked to him (more like confronted) and had had a chance of showing just what she could do he had backed off. That had surprised her and he had surprised her even more when he still kept doing it but just not in the way he had. It was more subtle now, a simple move in front of her if he sensed danger, making her go into ghost mode as they scoped out their enemies. She found is so frustratingly sweet and it made her heart skip whenever she realised he did it.

Urgh the chant was getting louder in her head, he had turned round to her and focused on her intently, he had said something but she couldn't hear the chant was forcing her to focus only on one part of his face and she let out a soft moan at what it was.

When had it started? When had she started to notice how attractive he was? At first it had just been an observation when she had first seen him. Despite his appearance he was good looking but not her type. No her type was boyish charm, smiles that were soft and cheeky, the kind that would make loads of girls swoon if they didn't have their head on straight, the type that knew they were good looking. Not him, she had never thought she would find his shyness and his reluctance more tempting then anything else in the world.

She felt something cold and wet and something delicious go against her forehead and she whimpered when the delicious thing was taken away to be replaced with more of the cold thing. She reached out and pulled back what had felt so good against her skin. The chant had now increased in volume by a hundred and it was driving her mad. She looked and saw that thing that felt so good had been his arm.

Shivers of delight went though her as she remembered when his touch first started the chant in her head. As she had pulled him up through her dimension he grasped her harder and it had felt so good she didn't want to let him go. He of course pulled away, embarrassed and needing to clear his head before he did his job. Then after that she used any chance and any excuse just to get closer, just to feel him, to get that delicious feeling again. Sometimes it wasn't her attention, they'd get thrown into each other or they'd bump into each other or he would be out of character and pull her in. Pull her into his intoxicating body. Oh yes that was definitely one reason why the chants had begun. But it eased it as well as caused it.

Like now when he pulled his arm away the chanting just intensified and she groaned out in pain and reached out for him. This time he didn't pull away, the chanting eased and she curled herself around him only to be forced back and have him taken out of her grasp. She cried out and sobbed as the chant started to increase in volume until it became intolerable. She knew she had been left alone and she curled up into a ball cursing the chant as it screamed at her what she wanted the most.

A little later on she felt him by her and she cried out and reached out for him, he accepted and held her. The chanting had increased to a point where she was in a permanent haze. His face lowered into her view and she asked him if he could hear it, the relentless chanting, however he just lowered his head even more and the chanting intensified when that that particular feature if his came into view. She made him move closer then she pulled him down and kissed him.

The chanting immediately stopped and Tinya sunk further into the kiss enjoying the way he had tightened out of shock then quickly pulled her into his arms deepening the kiss. They broke away for air and he tried to get away only to have her find his mouth with hers and they began again, this time their tongues started to duel with each other and she moaned. It caused the kiss to end but his mouth started to go along her jaw line and down her neck, Tinya moaned again and dragged him back up to her mouth where they continued with what they had started.

Ultra Boy quickly closed the door and rested against it, his eyes were wide and in total shock. He raised his hand and touched his lips. He looked back at the door and pulled away and went to the observation window and allowed his head to fall against the glass. Earlier he had heard Phantom Girl had been shot by something causing her to go into a high fever and calling out a very specific name. He was probably the only one who was surprised by it and he had gone thinking maybe he could help. That had been a shock of his life when she had cried out, begged and pleaded with the staff, the fever had been terrible and they had to give her a huge dose of the antidote. He had never seen her like that so completely out of control. Which was why what had just happened made him look back into the room he had been in just a few moments ago.

The flowers that had been in his other hand were suddenly thrown up against the glass and he looked on angrily through the window towards Phantom Girl's bed. And to where Timber Wolf was currently leaning over her and kissing her like there was no tomorrow.

* * *

Bet i got you there in the last two paragraphs.

LOL i just had this idea of PG just chanting in her head for TW to kiss her (and given how many situations i've put them in my sitting bay story then i can't blame her).

The Ultra Boy idea came in just as i was finishing it. I was originally going to have TW come out in complete shock at what had happened then i thought given his character it wouldn't work. Plus i really don't like Ultra Boy that much so i thought...lets screw with him. Hehehehe. Anyway that's my first one shot tell me what you think.


End file.
